Medical images housed within Picture Archiving and Communication Systems (PACS) are typically accessed by specialized display workstations under controlled lighting conditions, the so-called “radiology reading room”. Such conditions are maintained to provide predetermined level of display image quality as part of the diagnostic imaging practice, as it is important to ensure that electronic display at the display workstations does not compromise image quality. In furtherance of that goal, display standards have been created, such as that of the American Association of Physicists in Medicine (AAPM) Task Group 18 (TG-18). Information about the TG-18 display performance standards may be found in “Assessment of Display Performance for Medical Imaging Systems,” American Association of Physicists in Medicine, April 2005, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The TG-18 provided guidelines to end users for in-field performance evaluation of electronic display devices intended for medical use. The TG-18 testing methods include test images for evaluating the performance of electronic display devices and recommended minimum performance requirements for utilization of electronic displays in medical and radiologic applications. The AAPM provides the test images as downloadable files from designated servers.
However, the TG-18 test images were designed for specific display resolutions. Now, with the growing use of mobile devices to remotely access medical image data from PACS systems, the TG-18 test images are not properly scaled for use on the overwhelming number of display sizes of the mobile devices.